


Ruffled Feathers

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Series: Made of Memories [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Love, Friendship, M/M, but mairon doesn't quite understand it, pre-Mairon's joining Melkor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: Mairon likes to play pranks on his dear friend Eönwë. Or maybe he just likes having his attention?The third in the series of snippets of Mairon's life.
Relationships: Eönwë & Sauron | Mairon, Eönwë/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Made of Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ruffled Feathers

Having rid himself of his physical raiment, Mairon quietly sneaked through the passages of the King and Queen's halls. These corridors were normally off limits to all but Manwë and Varda's own Maiar. Of course, that meant they were the perfect place to be when hunting for one of the feathered spirits and Mairon had his sights set on one in particular.

He found the Chief of the Maiar in his study, standing at the large open window, presumable enjoying the light breeze. His back was to Mairon. Perfect. Time for a bit of fun.

Undetected, Mairon made his way to the other Maia's side before suddenly re-embodying himself. The poor bird let out a startled cry and jumped, silver-blue feathers raising in fright. Mairon chuckled to see the other so ruffled.

"You really need to stop doing that." There was no real annoyance in the remark.

"And miss the chance to see you like this?" Mairon indicated his friend's puffed feathers, earning himself a playfully exasperated roll of the eyes.

And then there it was again, that strange flipping feeling Mairon got in his stomach every time Eönwë aimed a playful anything his direction. He felt his cheeky grin falter slightly as a now familiar ache filled his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually originally got really carried away when trying to write this snippet and ended up writing An Embrace of the Spirit (which I posted _ages_ ago! I am very, very soft for these two.


End file.
